


Demon's Head Ascending.

by Rahn (Rahndom)



Series: Tumblr Drables [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Future, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom/pseuds/Rahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Fill for: Damian celebrates his complete dominance over The League and Gotham with Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon's Head Ascending.

The Demon’s Head is smiling, that usual bone-chilling smile that would send most of The League’s ninja down on their knees in prayer to gods most have already forgotten.

This is not a day to fear, however, and the ninja know it.

Just as they know that shall stay away, motionless, tonight.

Or risk their new Master’s absolute wrath.

“Yes,” he whispers into the night air, lips wet with kisses. “You are so perfect, my own.”

“Master,” The White Ghost replies, his pale arms tight around his neck as he pants and how Damian adores his second-in-command. Adores the way the white silk of his robe gently slips from his pale body to pool over the expensive rug of his father’s study, the way those slender legs wrap around his waist as if afraid to let him go, how his pink lips, bruised and trembling, try to bath his neck with kisses and shy licks.

Yes, his White Ghost is perfect.

He is his.

“Open your eyes,” he orders, his fingers tight against his hips as they rock against one another, trying to melt into eachother, never be parted. “Open your eyes, my own, my heart.”

The White Ghost hesitates for a moment, his face coming to rest against Damian’s powerful shoulder as soft moans part his lips, before he obeys – and Damian knew he would – moonlight colored eyes meeting his own blankly, disoriented.

Fogged.

“Don’t be shy, my own,” he says and allows a small smile to curl his lips. “Our audience will not bother us.”

The other man nods, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he finally releases all over their joined hips and stomachs, his nails digging into Damian’s back and leaving angry red marks in their wake.

He growls and pushes The White Ghost on his hands and knees on the floor, face pressed against the floor as Damian mounted him, fingers spreading the come over the heated skin of his lover’s stomach, his hips, before pulling him against him tightly, forcing the Ghost’s hands to claw at the air for a second, seeking support, before coming to rest on the glass before him with a slight whine of half pain and half pleasure that sounds like music to Damian’s ears.

Only then, as they are finally one, does Damian allow himself to raise his eyes towards the glass in front of them.

To meet the eyes of his father staring in shock back at him.

“Oh,” he moans, resting his chin on his lover’s shoulder. “Don’t look like that, Father, it was always meant to happen.”

Damian spreads his lover’s legs so his father’s eyes can see them properly, see him pushing his cock into his Ghost, violating him, defiling him, taking him right in front of him.

“All so easy, father,” he whispers, his hips thrusting shallowly for a moment, allowing himself the coherence to gloat. “I just had to fix what grandfather broke, what you couldn’t protect. And while he deserved the death he got you are our father and I love you. I will grant you a second chance with all I have earned.”

The White Ghost arches his back, knees trembling in the effort to keep himself upright, head shaking back and forth as his eyes close in rapture.

“I will fix you too, Father, I will make it all better” Damian continues, his fingers dancing over the other man’s skin and pulling even louder moans from those rose-colored lips. “You just have to understand your new place.”

His teeth capture his lover’s ear, his tongue playing with the earlobe as his hips gain momentum.

He tries to keep mindful of his lover, but he needs this too much now. He proudly pushes the Ghost’s ass open and thrusts into him. Bodies connecting, dancing together, as pieces that fits so completely that Damian cannot imagine life outside the warmth of His Own’s body.

His eyes meet his beloved’s as he pulls him into a kiss, his hands leaving his hips to wrap around his waist possessively, demonstrating to their audience his ownership over the other man.

"Yes, my own, my beloved,” he hisses, his rhythm growing fierce. “My Timothy."   
  
Tingling builds in his stomach as a surge of pure bliss blooms, he is close, moments from release. His eyes lock on Tim’s beautiful face. The most angelic face he has ever had the privilege of gazing upon.

Damian kisses him longingly, romantically, lovingly, while his orgasm spread to his toes and fingertips and he climaxes violently inside of him.

His lips twitch in satisfaction as he whispers, “My White Ghost. My Own. My beautiful Tim. I love you so much.”

Tim’s unfocussed blue eyes meet his own, his lips kiss the corner of his mouth.

“I love you too, Master,” he whispers back, his voice breaking as he comes a second time, body shuddering with the strength of their joined passion.

Damian smiles.

“We will be a family again, my Timothy,” he promises, eyes raising to his father’s aged, immobile body. “Once Father is restored to his youth we will fix him, just like I fixed you. It will be glorious.”

Timothy, the new White Ghost, smiles hollowly at his master.

“Thank you, Master,” he says, his face snuggling onto the crook of Damian’s neck.

Damian caresses his sweat soaked hair, blissfully enjoying the perfection of that moment.

He has finally won.

Gotham belongs to him.

The League belongs to him.

His eyes glint against the moonlight.

And most importantly.

His father now knows that Timothy belongs to him.

 


End file.
